


Make Me So Crazy

by keroberos



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, yes i said omega slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keroberos/pseuds/keroberos
Summary: Three things registered in Baekhyun’s mind immediately: 1) Taeyong was clinging to his torso, sweaty and trembling, 2) the intoxicating smell was coming from the omega, and 3) he was so very fucked.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Lee Taeyong, Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Make Me So Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> long time listener first time caller! first abo fic please be kind :-)

  
Baekhyun groaned lightly, kicking away the heavy duvet. His head felt groggy, the room thick with an intense smell- roses? Lavender? And he was hot. He grunted, frustrated, trying to kick off the blanket once more. The smell became stronger, accosting his nose, his throat, all of his senses at once. And this _damn blanket._  
  
He jerked up, bleary eyed in the darkness of the hotel room. Three things registered in Baekhyun’s mind immediately: 1) Taeyong was clinging to his torso, sweaty and trembling, 2) the intoxicating smell was coming from the omega, and 3) he was so very fucked.  
  
“T-taeyong?” Baekhyun choked out, trying not to breathe through his nose (which honestly, didn’t help much).  
  
Taeyong, as if just realizing Baekhyun was awake, looked up at the alpha, “Hyung.” He sounded so tired. He crawled his way up the length of Baekhyun’s body, sending shivers down his spine. Baekhyun felt his knot growing painfully hard in his sweatpants, taking long, deep breaths through his mouth.  
  
“Please, hyung,” Taeyong draped himself over Baekhyun, arms caging his head, “Make it stop hurting.” Taeyong slid forward, letting Baekhyun feel how desperate he was, how wet he was.  
  
“Fuck,” Baekhyun felt the last of his restraint go out the window as he took in a Taeyong’s hooded eyes, his exposed collarbone, and the dizziness from the omega’s scent. “Are you sure, Yong?”  
  
Taeyong nodded vigorously, “Yes, yes, I’m very sure. Super, super sure.” He tried making a stern, serious face, and Baekhyun couldn’t help it: He laughed, grabbing Taeyong by the back of his neck to pull him in for a kiss.  
  
The kiss was messy, hurried. Taeyong tasted like lavender and mint toothpaste, Baekhyun loved it. Taeyong nipped at his bottom lip, Baekhyun chuckling at the omega’s impatience as he deepened the kiss. He ran his hands through Taeyong’s hair, pulling lightly at the nape, gaining a tiny moan from the younger.  
  
Breathless, Baehkyun broke away from the kiss, “Clothes off.” Taeyong threw his sleep shirt off, along with his boxers, never breaking eye contact with Baekhyun. He took a minute to revel in Taeyong’s body. It wasn’t like they hadn’t seen each other naked before, but he had never seen him quite like this: skin flushed red, hair tousled from Baekhyun’s fingers, his omega slick dripping down his thighs. It was a sight to behold, and Baekhun wanted to ravish him; so he got to work.  
  
He made quick work of throwing off his own clothes before lying Taeyong down on the bed. Baekhyun tapped his thighs, silently asking to spread them wider. Taeyong eagerly obliged, the smell hitting Baekhyun head on. He knew Taeyong wouldn’t need much prepping but he wouldn’t dare miss a chance at foreplay.  
  
One finger slid in easily, earning a low hiss from Taeyong. He began rocking back and forth, “Hnng, please Baekyhun, please. More, more, more.”  
  
Baekhyun chuckled, adding two more fingers, “Easy, Yyongie. I don’t want to hurt you.”  
  
Taeyong filthily began thrusting down on his digits, sweat starting to drip from his forehead from exertion, “I was fingering myself before you woke up.” His cheeks flushed a deeper red and he looked off towards the window, pointedly not at the alpha. “I came twice already.”  
  
Baekhyun let out a low, possessive growl as he felt heat shoot straight to his stomach. He caught Taeyong’s lips in a harsh, dirty kiss; teeth clashed and saliva dripped down Taeyong’s chin. He pulled back, breathing heavily; Baekhyun moved down his neck, mouth ghosting over his skin.  
  
“You shouldn’t be getting yourself off, Yyongie.” He flattened his tongue, licking a strip of milky skin. Taeyong shuddered, goosebumps rising and his own untouched erection beginning to ache. “If you were my omega, you would never, ever, have to get yourself off alone again.” He kissed the same spot, letting his teeth scrape along exposed neck.  
  
“B-baekhyun,” Taeyong whined from above him.  
  
Baekhyun landed a quick peck on Taeyong’s cheek before repositioning. He propped one of Taeyong’s tiny, slender legs over his shoulder and finally, finally aligned his knot. Taeyong was shaking, whether from heat or pleasure he wasn’t sure.  
  
“Oh my God Baek, _please,_ ” Taeyong sounded close to tears underneath him. So, Baekhyun obliged.  
  
He eased his knot in slowly at first, but the heat was so, so good he felt himself bottoming out sooner than he had anticipated. “Fuck, fuck- Are you okay?”  
  
Taeyong groaned, thrashing his head against the pillow, “Holy shit, yes, yes I am fine please just move.”  
  
Baekhyun would’ve laughed at Taeyong being so bossy if he wasn’t lost in his own lust filled haze at the moment. Readjusting a bit, he pulled out and slammed back in. The resounding howls from Taeyong were easily some of the best noises Baekyhun had ever heard in his life.  
  
Taeyong was already falling apart at the seams, and Baekhyun wondered if he could come without being touched.  
  
“I can.”  
  
Oh. Apparently he had thought that out loud.  
  
Fuck, Baekhyun really could do this the rest of his life- fucking the brains out of this beautiful omega, his best friend. He picked up the pace slamming harder into Taeyong, faster and more erratic as he felt his knot beginning to grow larger.  
  
“C-Can I-?”  
  
“Knot me, please,” Taeyong huffed out.  
  
“Shit.” Baekhyun felt himself almost dip over the edge at those words. He took Taeyong in his hand and started moving in time with his thrusts. With a slide of his thumb over the slit Taeyong spilled all over his hand, all over his stomach. Taeyong writhed in place, exposing his neck to the alpha.  
  
“Fuck, Baekhyun-I,-”  
  
Baekhyun let out a low rumble before he bit down on his neck, coming and his knot filling Taeyong, the feeling of being full and the sharpness of Baekhyun’s mouth on him all at once. Taeyong felt tears falling from his eyes, and his dick twitched in response to the alpha filling him whole; making him completely his own. He’d be hard again in minutes.  
  
He fell in a heap on top of Taeyong, trying to catch his breath.  
  
Baekhyun smiled devilishly, catching Taeyong’s eyes, “Do you wanna cuddle for a bit? Until this,” He motioned towards his backend, “Goes down?”  
  
“I’d love that, _my alpha,_ ” He giggled, face only blushing a tiny bit.  
  
Baekhyun scooped him up, lying the two on their sides. They ignored the mess for the moment, knowing they would be back at it in an hour or so anyways. Baekhyun rubbed the mark on Taeyong’s neck, “Mine. You’re mine.” He smiled, nuzzling into the boy's hair.  
  
“Mmm,” Taeyong agreed, sleep overtaking him.  
  
Baekhyun let him nap; Taeyong’s heat was far from over and they had a long day ahead. 

**Author's Note:**

> u can find me [here](https://twitter.com/seekingfelixity) if you wanna talk or be friends!!


End file.
